Pat
Description The third of The Opened, prophet of Mobtwoa, God of the Sky. Appearance A shorter, thinner man, flowing light brown hair down to his shoulders and sharp sky blue eyes. Has a small nose, pointy and thin lips, light facial hair covering a pointy chin. Personality Often described as a free spirit, fun and comedic, very often has a smile on his face. Enjoys bringing smiles to peoples faces and making others happy. has a way of always being calm and is good at finding solutions to almost any problem. Family Born to a farmer named Fimuler and his wife Hilma, he was the middle of three boys, all close in age. His brothers, Mat and Kat were just as playful as Pat and but did not share his adventurous spirit. Pat is unmarried and had no children. Life Early Life Pat was born on a small isolated farm near Rhoedar. From a young age, Pat began working with his brothers on his fathers farm. Never enjoyed the work and always dreamed of doing something else when he was older. There was a small mountain near his farm that Pat would often climb to reach the top and get a view of miles in every direction. It was his own isolated place where he would go to be alone and often meditate. He often dreamed of leaping off the mountain and flying to the bottom, back to his home. Teenage Years At the age of 16 raiders came by his farm and destroyed everything and looted his home. With his land destroyed, Fimuler decided to move his family to Wildevale to attempt to find work and support his family. He struggled to find a job but Pat managed to become a weavers apprentice. He was never very good at his work and his master was a huge asshole. Pat wished to go to his mountain to forget his troubles but instead became a regular at a nearby tavern where he became friends with Shaim, another regular and Helto, who worked at the tavern. Joining the Opened One afternoon, he and Shaim were sharing a drink when Helto, who had no longer worked at the tavern, approached them with a man who he did not recognize, and later introduced himself as Yenal. Yenal began telling them about the new Gods that he now follows and how he wants Pat and Shaim to join him in his cause. They were initially very skeptical about the concept but Pat listened to Yenal's words and began to feel how he did when he was on his mountain, the way he spoke made him feel free and at peace again. Since he did not enjoy the current life he was living as a weaver's apprentice he figured he had nothing to lose and agreed to join The Opened and began preaching the words of Mobtwoa who he felt he the most connected to. The details of The Opened's journey can be read about on The Opened's Page After Return After winning the battle of Wildevale, He became a prayer teacher in Wildevale and later returned to his mountain where he then taught his Heltons as he believed it to be a holy location. There was a shrine built to him at the top fo the mountain and thats where he died years later at the age of 79, he was buried at the top of the mountain under his shrine. Category:People Category:People of History Category:One of The Nine